nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Land
Stone Land is a state in the Central Area of United Castle, located from United Castle. Old Bridgeport Village is a popular tourist attraction in Stone Land, but the landforms in Stone Land are mostly made of stone, but some grass. But when the sailors came to Stone Land, they didn't realize no houses were even built yet or skyscrapers yet. However, skyscrapers came along to this state in 1896. The sailors discovered this again in 1897, skyscrapers were being first built. But the sailers are the newspaper binties and reading the newspapers to plan more architecture! Modern-day sailors know in 2009, Minecraft came and in 2013, modern-day sailors went to the Neather about architecture.! AND!!! THAT GO TO NEATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEENERSZ!!!! You like weenersz?!? Sailors still know their favorite foods. But the skyscraper can block the sky, and it is sooooo tall that I don't think you can fly through it. Okay, after the weenersz and the sailors discovered this whole state, there is a dragon in 1001 and it ruined the whole ruins, so there's no more ruins anymore. The main code of Stone Land is 1001. 1001 is a state in POOPYLAND!!! But actually, 1001 is the state from Central Area of United Castle. So, anyways, yeah. Stone Land is fine, and it's great. Okay, ALRIGHT, so, you know that, Michael Clemens hates being called a Lenny Face! You know why?!? Because it's an insult. Anthony Clemens doesn't mind! So, anyways, yeah. This is what happens. Right you know that Asia is NOT A Jackie Chu Beach, It's actually a Continent! From Nicholas' World! So yeah. Right. Jonny and Lonny are going to Johnnyland, and they're going to Johnland next. That's it! THAT'S IT!! You know that, right? RIGHT?!?!?!? Okay, I don't think so. Maybe yes, BUT, you know the Victims! Victims can be REALLY not be beaten up!! You have to know that. You know why? Because of the stuff you have to know!!! Alright, if you are going to North Korea, you are going to WORK WORK WORK!!! But of you are in South Korea, YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!! YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!? - You: Yeah. - Okay, BYE!!! However, when this came to skyscrapers, architects were building more and more after lots and lots of work, but when it comes to houses, most of them were victorian houses, some were regular colonials, and some were cape cods. But, there were no ranch houses until 1943 in Stone Land, it's related-like after the World War IV in East Stone Land and Stone Land, Stone Land use to be a big state until they tried to border the land in 2 different states. East Stone Land and Stone Land were divided together. However, World War IV started from 1897 to 1943 in the Central Area of United Castle. However, the United Castle is a Foldy with a Pentagon by the Fruit from Foot of Funky Poopy Nickies!!! But the United Castle is going to be a REALLY big state, and it will be the biggest of all the other states in population. I thought we are small, but babies are small and we are big. Alright, after the war, the land is all saved. Since it's saved the king and queen normally the governments and presidents are going to eat weenersz! Bye! But, NOW, you know all the stuff! Like the Victims from there, THIS IS HERE!!!!! Alright, let's move to Prehistory. Prehistory What is now Stone Land for about 5,000 years ago, most american researchers found out Stone Land and East Stone Land use to be a desert, until researchers built over the sand, the stone for about 3,200 years ago. Most americans travelled with their journal and blogs to create a travel journal for about what they saw. The only one was the Desert Land Park. But to see the landmark The Desert Park, Stone Land, the only landmark in the state. Because that's all we have to know. For the birds! Huh? Yeah, that's where the snakes are also at! The lizards also live there, so be careful what you're doing. However, Michael Clemens was Scuba diving Underwater! That's what we know all about! Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. History Stone Land and East Stone Land were admitted to the Union since in February 5, 1943. However, it was gonna be admitted to the Union in 1897, but it was a big state with East Stone Land, which recreates 2 states all in 1 state. Because we all know that 2 - 1 = 1. That's all we know for the whole thing! Yep! YEP!!! A Unioned Onion. Okay, our next thing we are going to do is, LOOK AT THIS!!!!! That is the same image that I showed you earlier. But before you look at the image I'm showing you again, Can you SMASH MY BANANA?!?!?!?!? HAHA!!! So, cool!!!!! Because of the Lemons! Lemons to SMASH my BANANA!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!.!!.!! BUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! HAHA! HEHE! LOL! ROFL!! ROFLMAO!!! ROFLMAOQXZ!!!! And so on, and so forth... Okay, enough of that. Let's do more stuff RIGHT NOW!!!! Okay. So, you know that.,. there's a Baby here, and you know a baby can do stuff like that. You know the stuff like that?!? Well I don't. But seriously, we can't do stuff right now. Not right now, you know that? Yeah, because there's a thing going on there. You know that, right? Okay, enough of that. NOW, On to Geography. Geography Stone Land has 59 counties in total of all and all and all....... Yeah, it is really. Climate Stone Land gets very cold in the winters and gets very hot in the summers all the time. In northern Stone Land, every day at 5 PM, the thunderstorms rise 99.8% rain and lightning until the next 11 hours, at 4 AM. 4 AM is a day and night activity. Uggh, let's see also. I don't want that nugget. Nuggets are for chickens. There are 2 hospitals. Spider Hospital, and Spooder Hospitalz. YEAP!!! YEH!!! Of course as you may know is the temperatures right here. See also History of Stone Land History of East Stone Land Category:States in United Castle that have the most technology Category:East Stone Land's Great Category:States Category:States in United Castle Category:Stone Land